


Why Did You Choose Him?

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty's thoughts on how Sherlock has "chosen" John instead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Choose Him?

Why did you choose him?  
There's nothing special about him at all.  
He's short, and blond, and not very slim,  
And like a pet, he comes when you call.

Why did you choose him?  
Sure, he trusts you, and is loyal to the end.  
But other than that, he has nothing to give you.  
This puzzle drives me round the bend.

Why did you choose him?  
With me, you could be so much more.  
Side by side, we would be unstoppable,  
With him, you're just a bore.

Why did you choose him?  
My dear, we were made for each other.  
With him, you'll get bored, and try to find a distraction,  
With me, you wouldn't need to bother.

Why did you choose him?  
It seems that you're with him still.  
So I've made up my mind, that if I can't have you,  
I'll make sure, that no one ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com


End file.
